


Congratulations, you won a free trip to…

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Sex, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Yukito usually don’t go out on dates. They prefer to stay indoors, spending their days sleeping snuggled together. But on a rare occassion they received a gift, a free trip to hot springs.</p><p>Touya/Yukito/Yue. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations, you won a free trip to…

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing about them. :) That’s all. And woah… I’ve been writing too much NC-17 lately. /blushes
> 
>  **prompt:** #4 on a date

Touya and Yukito don’t usually go out on dates. Even they’ve been together for a while now, nearly six years and counting starting from high school, they haven’t actually gone out of their way to hang out like most couples do. 

 

For one, they’ve been both too busy with juggling school and part-time jobs. Whenever Touya got a rare day off, Yukito would still be on call and vice versa. And the one time their schedule did coincide they usually spent their day holed up in the apartment, either sleeping snuggled together, exchanging lazy kisses and watching some science fiction or anime marathon in the living room, eating scraps of food they’ve thrown together the night before. 

 

And for another, they simply weren’t the kind of couple that would blatantly display themselves to the world and make their relationship public. They were just too private people on their own. As long as their immediate family and friends supported them, there was no need for the rest of the city to know that Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito are an item, still growing steadily strong. 

 

Sakura knew them perfectly well. She loved them even more to go out of her way to give them thoughtful anniversary presents with a card or a tag with a cute message wishing them a happy, wonderful day. Her presents usually started out as self-made presents, from identically made stuffed animals to a lovely scrapbook filled with a collage of pictures depicting Touya and Yukito and of course some with Yue in them as well. But this year, they’ve received an envelop instead.  

 

Yukito tore open the envelop with a letter opener and peered inside with faint worry. He really hoped Sakura didn’t send them some money because that was wholly inappropriate to expect from someone younger his age. But instead, they were tickets and a short letter.

 

He scanned the letter quickly with Touya peering over his shoulder and smiled at the message, his eyes landing gently on Sakura’s signature, ‘Love, Sakura’. His chest swelled every time she wrote them with such heartfelt messages, how she wished them sincerely a good and wonderful special day and how she loved them both and ended them with ‘Love, Sakura’. The stirring in the back of his mind, Yue it seems, seemed to agree with him because he felt an embarrassment that wasn’t actually his to begin with.

 

“What are they?” Touya asked as he picked out the tickets from Yukito’s fingers. “Tickets to…” 

 

Yukito squinted at the large text. “Oh! A free trip to an onsen! She won them through some… game. Wow. When is it?” 

 

“In the middle of Golden Week.” Touya muttered and a small smile tugged at his lips. 

 

“That’s great! Do you have work during Golden Week?” Yukito angled his head to look at Touya.

 

“Nope. I’ve already dropped that restaurant work at the hotel to free up my schedule.”

 

“I’m also free!” Yukito sparkled, excitement rising up in his chest as he looked up hopefully at his boyfriend, “Shall we go then? It’s been so long since we’ve gone somewhere together.”

 

“A spring bath, huh? Sounds nice. We’ll have a private room too. What do you know, the little monster really knows how to win them.” Touya smirked and gave Yukito the tickets as he made his way to the kitchen. “What would you like for dinner? We’re almost out of cabbage but I’m sure there are still eggs in the freezer.” 

 

“Fried rice or okonomiyaki, please! I’ll go buy some beer at the convience store.” Yukito slipped the tickets back into the envelop and jogged to the genkan to slip on some outdoor slippers. “I’ll call Sakura later that we’re gladly going to use her tickets.” 

 

“Got your wallet?” Touya tossed over his shoulder when he slipped on his apron and tied the ribbon behind his back.

 

“Yep. Be right back.”

 

“Be careful!”

 

* * *

 

During the long ride, Touya fell asleep against Yukito’s shoulder as soon as he slumped down in his seat. He had worked double shifts to free up their Golden Week excursion. Yukito didn’t mind though, Touya was a hard worker through and through. The idea of having three days for themselves was a probably a bit too much. While he allowed Touya to use him as a headrest, Yukito decided to catch up on reading a paperback novel he had put off for months and occassionally received flashes of cues from Yue in his mind. 

 

They made it to their destination just half past twelve in the afternoon and checked in with their free winner tickets. By the time they have dragged their sportsbag to their private lodgings and getting a quick wash, dressing in the hotel inn’s provided navy blue kimono wear, lunch was already sent up to their room with complementary rice sake. 

 

After scrounching up their dinner, they laid on the floor, spread out in their limbs, while enjoying the sound of nature enveloping the room. Birds twittered at the tree branch growing overhead of their private onsen. The sound of the water dripping down from a man-made waterfall brought tranquility in the quiet of the room. Translucent smoke curled up to the sky, clearly indicating that their bath was getting hotter by the hour. 

 

“It’s peaceful here.” Yukito breathed at last, sucked in a long, relaxed breath and then exhaled slowly, before tilting his head to look at Touya. 

 

“Hmmm.” Touya hummed with his eyes closed and brought their curled fingers up to press absent kisses on Yukito’s finger tips. 

 

The action brought out a surprised laughter from Yukito’s lips, “Hey, stop! That tickles!” And he snatched his fingers from Touya’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go explore the whole inn. Apparently they have some games around here and a jogging trail.” 

 

“I thought we came to the inn to relax and ignore the world.”

 

“We do that almost every time we’re free together. Ignore the world, I mean.” Yukito said pointedly. “Let’s go play every available game here.”

 

Touya grunted, a half-whine keeling out from the back of his throat, but Yukito didn’t want any of that and slapped him lightly on the arm. “Don’t be lazy. You’ve slept during the whole train ride. Now come on, we can settle scores over table tennis.” Yukito sat up, curling his legs in a half lotus form and fixed his kimono. 

 

“Fine.” Touya huffed and pushed himself up. “If I win,” A rare challenging smirk was on his face, “You are mine tonight.”

 

“Oho, but if  _I_ win,” Yukito smirked in response, “We’ll go sightseeing in the town nearby.”

 

“You’re on!” 

 

* * *

 

The other guests had cheered them both loudly and excitedly when Touya and Yukito began their bloody table tennis challenge. Nobody even kept count. Yukito was too distracted to wipe off Touya’s smirk off his face with Yue urging him on at the back of his mind. Touya, himself, was too busy to meet each of Yukito’s offense with a flurry of practised moves of someone who was just THAT good with any sport out there. In the end they lost track of their scores and had to cut their game short when the hotel owner broke up the cheering and then more or less shooed everyone into the break room for supper. 

 

After dinner, Touya and Yukito made their way back to their room and decided the onsen was at its right temperature to enter. The onsen they had was a bit small, considering how long Touya’s legs were, but they somehow found a way to fit themselves in the small bath, leaning back against the rock while breathing in the hot fumes and speaking quietly about the other guests and proffered attractions of the inn. And when they finally fell quiet, with no other topics coming forth from their mouths, Yukito made the first move. He shifted closer, cradling Touya’s face in both his hands and leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. Usually he preferred the long, languid and lazy kisses but this one, this one felt like something Yue would have wanted to do. It is something Yue would do.

 

“Is that–?” Touya trailed off, surprise written on his face since he’s also noticed the difference.

 

“Yes.” Yukito smiled, looking smug. “My other self is surprisingly cooperative today.” Yue bristled in the back of his mind, but Yukito felt really pleased with the progress. While Yukito and Touya were happy with their arrangement, the fact that there’s another one living inside Yukito that needed convincing may have thrown a wrench in their quiet relationship. It took lots of patience to coax his other self into this agreement, but in the end, it shouldn’t actually be that hard since Touya was hard to resist and Yue certainly had become fond of Touya himself.

 

“Come here.” Touya said softly, a small smile on his face as he stared into Yukito’s eyes, stared into them long enough to catch Yue’s eyes as well. His large hands grabbed hold of Yukito’s hips and slowly guided him closer to Touya and hoisted him a little to allow Yukito to sit on his lap. 

 

Yukito shifted a few times to find a comfortable position. Yue immediately shied away from the thought that his naked body was touching Touya’s own, that their groins were pressed close to each other and that Touya’s hands were squeezing his ass and kneeding his thighs.

 

Yukito’s face was flushed pink from both the heat and embarrassment that was coming out in waves from his other self. 

 

“Don’t be afraid.” Touya whispered as he craned his neck to nibble along Yukito’s jawline and his earlobe, one large hand caressing Yukito’s small back. 

 

“But you and Yukito are so happy together, I didn’t want to impose,” Yukito found himself whispering back, but of course that’s actually Yue’s consciousness slipping in and they both slipped out a moan when Touya sank his teeth into the nape of their neck, worrying the skin until there is an angry, red bite visible for all to see.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” was all Touya said and he tugged Yukito–Yue’s chin down and sealed their lips in a slow dizzying dance of love and desire, lolling their tongues around their teeth. 

 

Touya had put off a lot of their sex for Yue’s sake and Yukito didn’t mind. He really loved making out innocently and getting rumpled with clothes on with Touya. But at times he also wanted to have sex with Touya and getting Yue to cooperate was just as important.

 

This onsen vacation was just the right opportunity to work out the chinks of their rather unconventional relationship. 

 

Their first time involving all three of them happened in the hot bath, slow, steady but awkward, until Yue got too lightheaded and nearly fainted from euphoria and the heat. So they got out of the onsen, drank cool water from the flask and took a cold shower together in the showerstall nearby. It didn’t come as a surprise when Touya pressed Yukito–Yue’s back pressed against the wall and worked his–their body open for another round of sex. 

 

Once the orgasm left their bodies thrembling and their breaths short and hot in each other’s ears, they wiped themselves dry, stumbled out of the shower stall, giggling. They ignored the need to dress and slipped underneath the comforter, naked and  sleepily exchanged some more kisses before falling asleep curled into each other. 

 

The rest of the trip more or less consisted of sight seeing in the morning, playing games in the afternoon and having long, satisfying sex in the evening with sometimes some great morning after sex. Yukito never felt like he’s this happy and whole until Yue also shared his orgasm with him and Touya.

 

“I love you.” Yue whimpered in Yukito’s voice, pressing his nose into Touya’s sweaty shoulder on their last night. Touya had paused, grunting, “I know.” into Yukito’s wet hair and thrust up, filled with renewed vigour and strength as he buried himself deep into Yukito–Yue’s ass. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad it worked out for everyone.” Yukito could hear her sunny smile through the phone. He crossed his leg as he peered over Touya’s shoulder to look at some of the pictures they had taken during their free hot spings day.

 

“Again, thank you, Sakura. It was a wonderful vacation.” Yukito bit back a shriek when Touya’s long fingers skated past the elastic of his shorts and he slapped the hands off with a failing serious look.

 

“How did… How did Yue take it?”  Sakura asked worriedly.

 

Yukito grinned. “You don’t have to worry about my other self. He enjoyed himself too.” Yue sulkily bristled at him and Yukito felt his cheeks warm when Yue sent him a memory of one of their sex escapedees.

 

“Oh, that’s great then. I’m relieved to hear that. So, dad wants to know when you’re all going to visit home. He said he misses you.” 

 

“Maybe this sunday? I don’t think To-ya has work that day.” Yukito shot Touya a questioningly look and Touya affirmed it with a shake of his head. 

 

“Great! Then I’ll tell dad we’re going to expect you. Please look forward to it, Yukito-san! I’m going to make your favorites.” Sakura cheered and said her goodbye before ending the call. 

 

“Dinner with dad on sunday.” Yukito reported dutifully as he draped himself over Touya’s shoulder, his arms snaking around his neck loosely. “What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m going to print these out. Make a collage or something.” Touya clicked on several pictures he had chosen from the file and opened the preview window. 

 

Yukito blinked at the chosen pictures and smiled, “Ohhh, this one is nice.”

 

“Yes, beautiful, isn’t it? The one time we are somehow in one scene is when you’re both asleep.” 

 

Yukito didn’t remember when this one was taken, but from the looks of it Touya was attentive enough to take a few shots. 

 

It was a scene of Yue having unconsciously transformed during Yukito’s sleep, his long hair fanned out across the futon and Touya’s chest. Yue had been awake, barely actually since his eyes were half-lidded fogged with sleep. He had a smile on his face. A small, gentle curl of his lips. On one angle it looked like it’s one of usual Yukito’s smile but it’s actually Yue who was smiling using Yukito’s face.  

 

“It’s perfect.” Yukito whispered.

 

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> It was honestly hard to keep the balance between these three. ;_; 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
